


Captive Audience

by chamilet



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/pseuds/chamilet
Summary: Written for prompts Burn and Voyeurism on Dreamwidth's Rounds of Kink New Year's Mini Round. During Flatline, the Doctor can see what Clara sees. Clara gets a little naughty.





	Captive Audience

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the episode Flatline, so includes spoilers up to and including the episode. Thank you to czarina-kitty for the beta. I fooled around with it a tad bit once I got it back, so any mistakes are mine.

“Mmmmmphh.” Clara didn’t realize she’d made a noise until the Doctor’s voice piped up in her ear.

“Is something wrong, Clara?”

“No, no.” She brought her hands up to her burning face in embarrassment and then laughed to herself realizing the Doctor couldn’t see her face. The transponder he had given her so that they could communicate had attached to her optic nerve, so he could only see what she saw through her own eyes. However, he _could_ hear everything around her and that would include the sound of her relieving her bladder which had become uncomfortably full since they had become separated this morning. The Doctor was now stuck in an ever shrinking TARDIS and she was trying to find out what was wrong and whether it was connected to the disappearing people in the town.

“You’re making sounds of distress.”

Clara looked around for a toilet. Spying one down the main hall, she caught the attention of the policewoman and motioned to it.

“Oh, yeah, sure. I’ve got to put a call in to call headquarters anyway.”

“Thanks.”

“What’s happening?” The Doctor’s voice was in her ear again.

“Nothing. Could you, maybe, busy yourself elsewhere for a minute or two?”

“I’m in a TARDIS that is shrinking by the minute, we don’t have many to spare.”

Clara opened the door to the loo and gestured in the vicinity of the toilet. “I have to…”

“Oh, oh, yes, of course.” The Doctor stammered and then went quiet.

“Thanks,” Clara said. With radio silence from the Doctor, Clara looked around for a place to put her bag and saw that there was a full-length mirror across from the toilet. _Charmin’_ , she thought to herself. She pulled down her panties, sat down and released her bladder, sighing quietly at the relief. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror as she wiped and gasped at the naughty thought that entered into her head. Her face heated up again and she tried not to think of the Doctor as she stared at the reflection of her pussy and her fingers, which were hovering just above her clit.

The more she thought about NOT thinking of the Doctor and NOT doing what had popped into her head, the more she wanted to do it and wanted the Doctor to watch her do it. _No, I can’t. I shouldn’t._ But she thought back to their time on the Orient Express and how much she’d wanted to snog him when he was telling her stories before everything went pear-shaped. She was pretty certain he’d felt the sexual tension between them as well.

She heard herself groan as she realized she’d started rubbing the tight little nub unconsciously. She closed her eyes.

“Is everything okay?” The Doctor’s voice was in her head again and she opened her eyes with a start. “What are you doing?” She heard the Doctor exclaim and she could just picture him all flustered and not knowing where to look.

She smiled slyly making sure she looked directly into her eyes in the mirror. “Thinking of you.”

“Clara.” The Doctor’s voice had gotten deep and a bit hoarse.

She ignored him and continued pleasuring herself, speeding up the pace of her fingers. “I’m thinking about when we were on the Orient Express.” She smiled at him. “If it hadn’t been our swan song, I’d have almost thought it was our first date.” He was quiet, but she could hear that his breathing had sped up ever so slightly. She could see moisture glistening at her entrance and gathered it up with her fingers, she pushed the tips of two fingers inside her pussy and heard the Doctor swallow. “I came to your room that night and knocked on your door but you weren’t there. Did you know that?”

“No.” His voice was a whisper in her head.

“I don’t know if I came to you wanting to figure out what was going on or if I wanted to share your bed.” Clara added another finger and watched as her juices quickly coated it and began running slowly down her hand. “I was in my pajamas, so if I examine that a little closer, I guess I have my answer.”

“I almost knocked on your door that night as well, but I didn’t want to disturb your sleep.”

“I wish you had.”

“I can see that.” There was no recrimination in his voice.

Clara brought her other hand up to join the first and began rubbing at her clit. She closed her eyes as the sensations overwhelmed her.

“If you close your eyes, I can’t see.”

Clara laughed softly and opened her eyes. “We wouldn’t want that.”

“No, we wouldn’t.”

Clara could feel herself tipping over the edge. She’d never seen herself come before. She watched as her pussy clenched at her fingers and it took all of her willpower to not close her eyes and imagine that it was the Doctor’s cock inside her. She made the tiniest of gasps, mindful of the policewoman that could be right outside the door if she’d finished her call.

Breathing heavily now and face flushed, Clara did her best to clean herself up then washed her hands. She looked in the mirror shyly as she did so. The Doctor hadn’t said a word for several minutes. “Doctor, are you okay?” she said softly.

“Clara, if you don’t find a way to get me out of this TARDIS, or better yet, you inside this TARDIS very soon, I’m going to be very cross.”

Clara laughed as she grabbed her bag and exited the loo. “I’m on it.”


End file.
